Mud Sport (move)
Mud Sport (Japanese: どろあそび Mud Game) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Mud Sport reduces the base power of moves by 50% on both sides in battle. The effects last until the user switches out. Mud Sport can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing the base appeal of , and to be doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V Mud Sport now reduces the base power of moves by 67% on both sides in battle. Generation VI onward Mud Sport is now active for five turns, even if the user switches out. If powered up by a Groundium Z into Z-Mud Sport, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Covers the user in mud to raise electrical resistance.}} |Weakens Electric-type attacks while the user is in the battle.}} |The user covers itself with mud. It weakens Electric-type moves while the user is in the battle.}} |The user covers itself with mud. This weakens Electric-type moves for five turns.}} |The user kicks up mud on the battlefield. This weakens Electric-type moves for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 5 |5|5}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5}} 20 |20}} 17 |17}} 17 |17}} 4 |4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5}} By }} Special move Generation V - }} By Generation III In other games The Mud Sport floor status halves weakens moves by 50% or 30% . The floor status lasts 10-11 turns or 20 turns . Description |Changes the floor's status to Mud Sport, which halves the power of Electric-type moves.}} |Changes the dungeon floor's status to Mud Sport. A floor under the influence of Mud Sport halves the power of all Electric-type moves.}} | }} |It changes the entire floor's status to Mud Sport. The Mud Sport status reduces the power of all Electric-type moves.}} |It changes the entire floor's status to Mud Sport. A Mud Sport floor reduces the power of all Electric-type moves.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Many Pokémon can learn Mud Sport by leveling up despite already being immune to attacks, making the effects of this move not useful for them in Single Battles prior to Generation VI unless their type is changed. However, it can still be useful in Double Battles to help allies; starting in Generation VI, it is also useful in Single Battles due to the effect lasting after switching out. * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the field as a whole (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=玩泥巴 |zh_cmn=玩泥巴 |nl=Moddersport |fi=Mutaläimäys |fr=Lance-Boue |de=Lehmsuhler |el=Λάσπωμα |id=Serangan Lumpur |it=Fangata |ko=흙놀이 Heulk Nol'i |pt_br=Campo de Lama |es_la=Lodo (AG110) Chapoteo de Lodo (BW005) |es_eu=Chapoteo Lodo Chapoteolodo |sr=Razbacivanje blata |pl=Błotniste Ostrze |vi=Nghịch Bùn }} de:Lehmsuhler es:Chapoteo lodo fr:Lance-Boue it:Fangata ja:どろあそび zh:玩泥巴（招式）